


【授权翻译】[AGS]一点赞美

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: * 此为代发原作者：pt_tucker原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410843译者： -Sephy-1.	总的来说是AS/GS，隐含一点AG，全篇GS的部分比较多。2.	赞美癖老萨设定（雷者请点×），被夸奖一番就会很“兴奋”~Summary：他们因他出色的完成任务而赞美他，而后又“奖励“了他一番。Notes：这是在我开始写其他的赞美癖之后写的，并意识到如何写赞美癖，请原谅我对于赞美癖知识的匮乏。
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】[AGS]一点赞美

安吉尔对着斯卡雷特正在燃烧着的新型“防御特种兵”机器的残骸吹着口哨。  
“的确是很好的‘防御特种兵’。” 杰内西斯对此嗤之以鼻，随后把注意力转回到Loveless上，从斯卡雷特的“跟班们”把机器搬进房间的那一刻起他就蜷缩角落里，似乎没人怀疑萨菲罗斯会在没有他的情况下完成这项任务。  
萨菲罗斯转向宝条派来代替他的实验室助手，教授太忙了，没时间应付这些蠢事。这名年轻女子在走出房门前又草草的记录了一些笔记（战斗数据），没有一丝对萨菲罗斯表示感谢的暗示。  
他歪着头，让头发垂在脸上，这有助于掩饰他微笑中透露出的苦涩。  
“干得好，”安吉尔说，“不管这家伙说什么——”他看了一眼杰内西斯。“——如果你问我的话，只用一次攻击就摧毁一项未知的技术是相当惊人的。”  
萨菲罗斯盯着他看。  
“是的，是的，“杰内西斯朝他们的方向挥了挥手，眼睛却一直没离开面前的书页。  
“萨菲罗斯还是保持了他一贯的荣耀，要是我们都能像他那样就好了。”杰内西斯用惯常的讽刺语气说出了由衷的称赞。  
萨菲罗斯的腹部涌上一阵热流：特别像是他刚开始与这两个人交往的时候的那种感觉。当然，他以前也会感到兴奋，但不是现在这样。不像他操控超新星准备在他获取的第一个目标上释放他的极限技那样，安吉尔和杰内西斯非常愿意成为他这次“攻击”的目标。  
“有人看上去很开心。”  
杰内西斯从书中抬起头来，“有人脸红了。”  
“我尽力了，“萨菲罗斯假装冷静的审视着正宗，而这种冷静仅仅是通过多年的练习勉强维持着。  
“你是说你现在?”杰内西斯说话的语气远比他说的话更能说明问题。  
安吉尔咯咯地笑了起来，“你得再努力些，我们都见过你‘竭尽全力’的时候是什么样子，但还不是现在这样。”  
“是的，首先，他的呼吸要（比现在）困难得多，其他方面也一样。”  
“你知道这里有摄像头吗?”萨菲罗斯的目光投向了杰内西斯上方角落里无害的黑点。除了在其他三个角落还有三个相同的黑点之外，这无伤大雅。  
杰内西斯放下了他的书。“我担心什么？我是不是应该担心他们会听到我有多爱操你?”他从容而优雅地站起身来，这让人无法相信他发现猎物时是多么敏捷。“或者安吉尔有多爱操你?”他迈着大步向前走去，一步一步靠近萨菲罗斯。“或者在晚上，我们如何在你睡着后保持清醒，讨论我们可以用任何方法使我们每碰你一下都能让你哭出来？”  
“他确实哭得很好听，比你哭的还要好听，杰内“，为了与杰内西斯保持一致，安吉尔现在也开始了行动，就像他们面临着一个迫在眉睫的威胁。  
杰内西斯歪着头表示同意，“是啊。”  
他们包围了他，安吉尔在后面，杰内西斯在前面。两只胳膊从两侧伸过来搂住他的腰，把他夹在中间。他被困住了。  
“最好听的抽泣，最好听的呜咽，最好听的呻吟，”杰内西斯贴着他的左耳低语。  
“最好听的喘息。“安吉利贴着他的右耳吐息。  
“最好的请求。”  
“最好的祈求。”  
“最好的颤抖。”  
”盖亚。当他在不被允许的情况下试图让自己不射出来时，他就会微微颤抖。”  
“还会拱起身子，当他想让你抚摸他的下体时，他拱起来的身体弧度是那么漂亮。”  
“哦~他的下体，特别敏感。”  
“他的乳头也是。”  
”还有他的脖子。”  
“他的脖子，很适合在上面做些标记。”  
“不如他的屁股适合。”  
“他的屁股很棒。”  
“他的一切都很棒。”  
“嗯，他的一切都很棒。”杰内西斯伸出手来，有电流在他的手掌中闪动，萨菲罗斯不得不把目光移开。紧接着，房间里一片漆黑：电路烧得跟斯卡雷特的机器一样难看。很幸运，神罗特种兵们能在够夜视，萨菲罗斯不想错过任何东西。  
杰内西斯把魔法收进了口袋，另一只手则滑到萨菲罗斯的两腿之间。  
“看来你是对的,”杰内西斯把他从衣服里扒了出来。  
“已经告诉过你了。”安吉尔解开萨菲罗斯的裤子，让杰内西斯有机会溜进去。他们一直都配合得很好。  
“什么对的？“萨菲罗斯问道，尽管他的心思并没有放在想要得到答案上，眼前他有更紧迫的事情需要全神贯注：在神罗士兵的1st的训练室的中央，杰内西斯给他来了一发手活儿。  
“你，我亲爱的萨菲罗斯，有赞美癖。一开始我不确定否应该相信安吉尔，但证据摆在眼前。”他拽了拽萨菲罗斯的硬物。  
“如果你多表扬他一点，你就会更早注意到。”安吉尔责备道，他总是准备利用任何机会说教。  
“这是我的失误，我打算马上补救。”他给了萨菲罗斯一个极尽渴求的湿吻，尽管“给”可能并不是一个恰当的词，“夺走”要准确得多，亲吻一直持续到萨菲罗斯不得不抽身大口喘气——杰内西斯的手让他气喘吁吁，这比任何VR模拟都难。  
“他是个接吻高手，”安吉尔说，听起来好像在为不能亲吻萨菲罗斯而感到沮丧。  
萨菲罗斯的双腿因为强迫自己别乱动而被锁住了。安吉尔想看看当他被足够扩张的时候会怎么做时，杰内西斯则更喜欢用皮带来嘲弄他，拉皮带是不允许的。  
“你太棒了，”杰内西斯称赞道。  
“非常，非常棒。”安吉尔解开萨菲罗斯的外套，让它从肩上滑落到地板上。  
“我说，我们应该奖励他这么好的表现。”  
“是啊，”杰内西斯看着萨菲罗斯的眼睛。“已经要为我高潮了。”  
萨菲罗斯在他们中间颤抖着射了出来，安吉尔的手揉摸着他的腹部，就像人们在赢得一场比赛后抚摸他们珍贵的陆行鸟一样，萨菲罗斯对此无法理解。安吉尔对他的表现很满意。  
杰内西斯说，“你太棒了。”  
“你太棒了。”  
“不可思议的棒。”  
萨菲罗斯浑身颤抖着。

END


End file.
